


honey & daikon tea

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, keith is sick, shiro takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: If you're still taking prompts? Keith gets sick and Shiro takes care of him please? Or even Keith taking care of shiro!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such a sucker for hurt/comfort anyways but asking one of my otp to take care of the other party? #bye 
> 
> in this story/au, keith and shiro were childhood friends and hung out often at each others houses. ergo easy familiarity between keith and shiro's mom.

His head and the blocked sinuses within it are  _killing_ him. Keith feels like his skull is stuffed with rocks, clattering together every time he coughs or moves. The cold medicine has helped reduce _s ome_  of his discomfort but Keith still generally feels like shit.

 

It would be easier if he could just fall asleep but his sinuses are congested to hell and back. Which means he has to breathe through his mouth but that just irritates his sore throat which leads to more coughing which is keeping his headache alive and well.

 

‘ _This has to be hell_ ,’ Keith grumbles to himself, pressing a hand to the compress on his forehead. Warm. Time to wet it again. 

 

Slowly, he shifts to his side to dip the terry cloth in the bowl of cold water he’s keeping by his bedside table. As he dips it into the icy water, someone knocks on the door. 

 

“It’s open,” Keith calls out, breaking down coughing as the louder tone aggravates his throat. 

 

“You sound like shit.”

 

He opens his eyes to see Shiro’s worried form stepping. Keith sloppily wrings the extra moisture out before lying back down, slapping the hand towel back on his forehead and eyes, “I _feel_ like shit so that makes sense.”

 

Shiro makes a sympathetic noise, placing what sounds like a shopping bag on the side table. Keith feels the mattress sink near his hip. Cool fingers press against his cheek. “Is it your throat?”

 

Keith makes a miserable noise because yeah. That’s the way it always is. He can deal with the headache part of a fever. It’s the scratchy throat that drives him up the wall. And _nothing_  helps. No amount of ginger tea or cough drops helps. 

 

There’s only thing that helps actually…

 

“Don’t suppose you’ve got some of your mom’s _daikon_  syrup?” Keith asks pitifully. 

 

There’s no way Shiro has some. They’re at the Academy, miles and miles away from the Shirogane home. And Keith doubts you could find _daikon_ at the Mess Hall to make the syrup either.

 

And then Shiro says, “Actually…”

 

Keith pulls the cold, wet cloth off his eyes, eyebrow raising at the other man’s tone. His eyes fly open in surprise when he sees a familiar looking jar in Shiro’s hand.

 

“How?” Keith asks, sitting up to gape at the _daikon_ syrup.

 

Shiro grins, holding the jar out for Keith to take. “I called mom yesterday to make some for you. She sent it through priority mail.” 

 

Gratitude fills Keith’s being. He squeezes the small jar and resolves to call Shiro’s mom and thank her for this. “Thanks Shiro.”

 

Looking up from where he’s pouring hot water into a mug, Shiro pulls an amused face, “It’s nothing. I know how much you hate being sick. I thought you’d like to get back on your feet ASAP.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith sighs, unscrewing the jar. He dips a finger into the thick liquid and pops it into his mouth. Sighs in delight at the flavor. And grins at Shiro’s disgusted expression, “Still not a fan huh?”

 

“I still don’t get how you can just…” Shiro shudders, taking the jar back to spoon a teaspoon of the liquid into the hot water. The spoon clinks against the ceramic.

 

Pressing his back against the headboard, Keith shrugs, “I like honey.” He accepts the mug of hot liquid from Shiro. Blows on it a little before taking a careful sip. And holds the mug back out.

 

Shiro raises an eyebrow and sighs before spooning another teaspoon of the thick honey and _daikon_  mixture into the water. Hands the mug back with an expectant look. Keith takes another sip before relaxing.

 

“Mom sent something else too.”

 

The tea is already working its magic. His inflamed throat grows less irritated with every sip, allowing Keith to finally relax after two days of hell. He rolls his head to look at Shiro, watches him pull a can of peaches out of the tag and laughs, “I love those!”

 

“I know,” Shiro grins before groaning. “Shit! Forgot to get the can opener.”

 

Keith waves a hand to make Shiro sit back down, “I’m not hungry right now. Maybe later?”

 

Now that his throat isn’t annoying him, the sleepiness that has been calling him for hours feels easily answerable. He blinks slowly at the fingers that wrap around the mug and his hands. 

 

Shiro smiles at him, “You want to sleep now?”

 

Keith nods and lets Shiro take the mug out of his hands. Allows himself to be gently tucked in. And sighs in happy relief when Shiro kisses his forehead before returning the cold compress to Keith's forehead. 

 

“Stay with me ‘till I fall asleep?” Keith asks drowsily, holding his hand out.

 

He feels Shiro’s fingers curl around his own, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> grated or sliced daikon with honey is a traditional home remedy for colds and sore throats in japan. i'm a big proponent of fresh cinnamon & honey tea (with some ginger and black pepper) myself.


End file.
